


Saturday Smut

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Connor enjoy their weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Saturday Smut  
> Pairing: Abby Maitland/Connor Temple  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Abby and Connor enjoy their weekend.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Abby Maitland drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"It's not working."

"Check the batteries."

Connor did and Abby heard a loud buzz. She pushed his hand away when he pressed the vibrator against her. "Start with a low setting."

She smiled as he complied and stretched up to kiss him. As he deepened their kiss he pushed her back onto the bed. She slid her hand between them to increase the setting, enjoying the pleasant sensations. Connor moved it slightly, applying more pressure and making her gasp against his mouth. He pulled away smiling at her.

"Now, Connor."

A few seconds on the highest setting made her orgasm.


End file.
